


Так себе жизнь

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: — Ты же в курсе, что лёгких путей я не ищу, Бак. Натура у меня такая.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 38





	Так себе жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Kind of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625461) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



### 1939

Баки достаточно хорошо его знал и понимал: слишком много времени на раздумья давать нельзя. Вот он и завёл этот разговор за сэндвичем и кружкой кофе в забегаловке «У Отто».

— Слушай, — тихо начал Баки, — это, конечно, нечестно, но девчонки ждут, что парни знают, что делать, поэтому пора и тебе научиться.

В любой другой ситуации Стив принялся бы спорить, ведь кому какое дело, чего там люди ждут, вот только его терзали чувства неприятные и ненадёжные: стыд, ужас и страх. Баки прочёл всё по его лицу и поспешил успокоить.

— Доверься мне, — мягко, но уверенно сказал Баки, — я её знаю, она хорошая. Не случится ничего ужасного… ну или, знаешь, мерзкого.

Стив посмотрел в его открытое честное лицо и увидел искренность: невозможно было ему не довериться.

Все слова будто сложились в груди в кирпичную стену — знакомое жёсткое давление, напоминающее астму или пневмонию.

— Не знаю, — наконец сказал он. — Может быть.

Так он и оказался на крыльце сдающегося в аренду дома в Нижнем Ист-Сайде. На улице рядом кишмя кишели играющие дети, а на углу стояло несколько продавцов: торговец фруктами, крендельщик и парень с жестяными сковородками. Стив, сгорбившись, сунул руки в карманы, мечтая уменьшиться настолько, чтобы и вовсе исчезнуть, но Баки уверенно двинулся вперёд, открыл дверь, впуская Стива в тёмный коридор, и снова вывел его на улицу, на задний двор. За крохотным двориком стояло второе здание — трёхэтажная пристройка. Баки повёл его ко входной двери и поднялся через два пролёта узенькой лестницы наверх, где была ещё одна дверь. Баки уже почти постучал, но замешкался и подбадривающе сжал Стивово плечо.

— В норме? — спросил он.

Стив не ответил — не смог, — и Баки принял отсутствие возражений за «поехали». Он постучал, и пару мгновений спустя дверь открылась, а на пороге показалась девушка. Он вздохнул с облегчением: что бы Баки ни говорил, он придумал себе какой-то жуткий образ разукрашенной женщины с суровым лицом — такой, какой рисуют шлюх бульварные романы. Девушка, стоящая перед ними, совсем на них не походила: она была ниже него, каштановые волосы ниспадали на плечи. Хорошенькая, но не красавица, в платье в маленькой цветочек, застёгнутое на все пуговицы, и совсем без макияжа. Стив разве что по едва заметным кругам под глазами смог понять, что она на пару лет старше них — где-то двадцать пять?

Она улыбнулась Баки, и тот улыбнулся в ответ:

— Сара, это мой друг Стив, о котором я рассказывал.

Сара шагнула назад в квартиру, которая тут же вся оказалось перед глазами: крошечный кухонный стол рядом с плитой, за ними гостиная и какое-то подобие занавешенного алькова с небольшим матрацем. Кругом было светло и чисто, и из-за живости красок Стиву даже захотелось зарисовать это место: красная тоненькая скатерть, покрывающая стол, синее вязаное одеяло, переброшенное через диванчик, зелёный поезд…

Баки закрыл за ними дверь и приобнял Сару за плечи, продолжая с ней разговаривать — абсолютно обыденное действие.

Зелёный поезд стоял на подоконнике. Выглядел он самодельным: кто-то его вырезал, кто-то — раскрасил в ярко-зелёный с белой дымовой трубой. Там же стояли тряпичная кукла, лошадка-качалка, игрушечный корабль и уточка на верёвочке.

— О лучшем друге, чем Стив, и мечтать нельзя, — рассказывал Баки Саре.

Сара кивнула, посмотрела на Стива и сказала по-доброму, дружелюбно:

— Охотно верю.

Но именно в этот момент плотину прорвало, всё, что закупорилось внутри него, вдруг вырвалось наружу, и Стив обрушил на них поток слов:

— Нет, нет, нет, о бог мой, Сара, нет, спасибо, но нет.

Его голос затух в маленькой комнатке.

Лицо Сары выражало одно лишь сочувствие, но Баки с нажимом сказал:

— Стив.

Он словно пытался успокоить лошадь, но Стив не был лошадью — по крайней мере, не из тех лошадей, кто стал бы убегать.

— Прости, — сказал Стив Саре. — Ты кажешься чудеснейшим человеком, но…

— Стив, на два слова, — прервал его Баки уже куда раздражённее.

Баки потащил его на лестничную площадку, а Стив всё повторял:

— Не могу, просто не могу.

Баки закрыл за ними дверь и принялся шёпотом настаивать и упрашивать:

— Это не страшно, клянусь… попробуй и убедишься. Она хорошая, и ей нужны деньги.

— Так отдай ей её деньги, — ответил Стив, уже роясь в карманах. Он подумал, что мог бы накинуть в придачу к отложенному на метро пятицентовику ещё центов семьдесят пять.

Но Баки упорно продолжал:

— А ты славный парень, Стив, и достойный человек, и всё равно это много времени не займёт…

Стив почувствовал, как что-то ещё внутри него просится наружу, сделал глубокий — очень глубокий — вдох, потому что теперь ему оставалось либо прорубать путь на поверхность, либо тонуть.

— Не нужна мне Сара, — поднявшись на цыпочки и схватив Баки за лацканы, выпалил Стив, а затем поцеловал его. Всё слишком быстро закончилось — он держался за этот поцелуй и пытался прожить в нём как можно дольше, потому что не знал, что случится дальше, и вряд ли справился бы с потерей Баки: Баки был всем для него. Он замер в ожидании… Хотя бы толкнуть-то Баки должен был? Даже если каким-то чудом сдержался и не врезал Стиву в лицо со всей силы.

Но вот Стив медленно опустился на пятки, а Баки, покрасневший и переменившийся в лице, так и продолжил стоять.

— О. Что ж. Это другое дело.

И тогда Баки придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его в ответ. Поцелуй Баки вышел раз в тысячу менее неловким по сравнению со Стивовым, но Стив потянулся к плечам Баки и вцепился в них мёртвой хваткой: ему начало казаться, что он наловчится, если чуть-чуть потренируется. И он был готов всецело отдаваться тренировкам, сколько бы времени на это ни потребовалось. Господь свидетель: начатое он никогда не бросал.

— Ладно, погоди, — немного запыхавшись, сказал Баки, когда они отстранились. — Мне нужно… поговорить с девушкой, дать ей денег.

Стив поспешно вытряхнул из карманов свои пятицентовики. Подняв голову, он увидел, что Баки смотрит на него с нежностью… но и с беспокойством.

— Это будет так себе жизнь, знаешь, — тихо и прямо сказал Баки, а Стив в ответ рассмеялся, чем наверняка его малость шокировал. Ведь вся история его жизни была так себе, разве нет? История астмы, ревматизма, язвы и боли в суставах; история, в которой у него рост сто шестьдесят сантиметров и плоскостопие, а он всё равно полон решимости постоять за себя и говорить то, что думает.

— Баки, — ответил Стив, не в силах перестать улыбаться. — Ну мы же давно знакомы. Ты в курсе, что лёгких путей я не ищу. Натура у меня такая.

Баки вздохнул.

— Ну разумеется, — сказал он чуть-чуть раздосадованно, но всё же ухмыльнулся.

### 2015

Через пару месяцев после крушения хэликарриеров в Потомаке выставку Капитана Америки в Смитсоновском закрыли: обнаружилось, что огромная часть его истории апокрифична. Стив посчитал необходимым заглянуть в последний раз, пока её не свернули, и потому воспользовался остатками своего влияния, чтобы попасть в музей после закрытия.

Ему и в голову не приходило, что Баки поддастся тому же импульсу, той же нужде. И всё же он там был: сидел на деревянной скамейке прямо напротив части выставки, увековечивающей его смерть: «Павший товарищ: Баки Барнс, 1917-1945». Стиву явно не стоило полагать, будто Баки необходимо какое-то влияние, чтобы попасть в музей: он мог просто пройти сквозь стены точно призрак.

Стив на мгновение замешкался, побоявшись, что спугнёт Баки и тот уйдёт. Правда, мысль это была слишком уж нелепа, приняв во внимание как всегда обострённые, словно колючая проволока, чувства Баки. Он наверняка узнал о Стивовом присутствии в ту же секунду, как тот вошёл в здание, не говоря уже об этом зале. В самом деле, Баки сидел с краю скамейки, будто ожидая кого-то. Поэтому Стив подошёл и сел рядом, на ту половину, которая явно предназначалась ему.

Сидеть там — в полутьме выставки — было странно; горели лишь прожекторы. Было странно сидеть и глядеть на свою одежду за стеклянной витриной и манекен, сидящий на его мотоцикле. Глядеть на лицо лучшего друга и рельефную карту гор, где он умер.

Голос у Баки был точно скрежет, а то, что он сказал, ещё хуже:

— Лучше бы я умер, когда упал.

Стив хотел возразить, но его вновь застало ужасное, душащее ощущение — ощущение астмы. Астмы у него уже не было, и не было её много лет, но это ощущение не забыть: он с ним вырос.

Кроме того, его единственным доводом был эгоизм: «Ты не можешь такое чувствовать, как же я?»

Баки, подняв голову, смотрел на себя.

— Потому что этот парень в музее… он умер, обзавёлся легендой о своём героизме, и всем вокруг он нравится. — Он тяжело сглотнул и пробормотал: — Я его ненавижу.

— Я его люблю, — сказал Стив.

У Баки на скулах выступили желваки. Он покосился на Стива, но лишь на секунду.

— Мне просто… пришлось выжить, и мне пришлось это делать, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

Стив уставился на свои руки.

— Да, это… несправедливо, — тихо сказал он. — Всё, что с нами случилось, — одна проклятая несправедливость, Бак.

— Это же ты тут… — начал Баки, но осёкся.

Выражение его лица смягчилось от удивления собственными словами. Повернувшись к Стиву, он заговорил намного медленнее:

— Это же ты тут… лёгких путей не ищешь. — Баки всё ещё пытался нащупать концовку: — Мне… Я…

Он подался вперёд и посмотрел на свою фотографию — на падшего товарища, — будто только сейчас осознавая, что на ней и правда он, что он и в самом деле был Джеймсом Бьюкененом «Баки» Барнсом.

— Ты всегда пытался облегчить мне жизнь, Бак. — Его голос эхом разнёсся по громадному пустому залу Смитсоновского. — Ты всегда за мной приглядывал, пытался заботиться. Ты всегда был очень добр. Это я всё усложнял, Бак. Да и сейчас продолжаю. Никогда у меня не получалось выбрать лёгкий путь. Просто…

— …натура у тебя такая, — медленно произнёс Баки.

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Но с другой стороны, Бак, это сослужило мне хорошую службу, учитывая обстоятельства. Я не жду, что будет просто… Просто и не бывает, бог свидетель. Как по мне, лучше быть к этому готовым: привыкнуть жить без чужого одобрения, взять за привычку бороться и держать удар. Разве есть другой выбор?

— Так себе жизнь, — сказал Баки.

— Ошибаешься. Только это и есть жизнь.

Стив перевернул руку и протянул её Баки ладонью вверх. Баки, посмотрев на неё с мгновение, всё же принял её, переплёл свои металлические пальцы со Стивовыми. Стив думал, пальцы у Баки окажутся холодными, но ошибся; не были они и каменно-твёрдыми: в них была своего рода упругость. Стив сжал их.

— Доверься мне. Доверишься, Бак?

Стив задержал дыхание, пока тот не сжал пальцы в ответ.

— Ну разумеется, — сказал Баки и неловко втянул его в — новый — первый поцелуй. Губы у него были потрескавшиеся, отвыкшие, но тёплые.


End file.
